


Sticks

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Collection, Hanahaki Disease, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Team STRQ Hanahaki Disease drabbles.Her grave is choked with white roses. // Trips to the doctor to have the vines removed become routine. // His lungs should have been a forest by now.





	1. Summer

~ Sticks ~

They lose Summer first.

At first they think she was killed by their enemies, by the Grimm, by  _Salem_. What remains of their team are three hunters dead-set on revenge for their fallen friend.

They hunt and they hunt and they hunt, but no matter how many monsters they kill, it is never enough. Nothing they do seems to make a dent in Salem's forces. Nowhere they search manages to turn up any clues to the locations or identities of the missing Maidens.

When they return, her grave is choked with white roses. They no longer know who to blame or where to direct their rage.

~1/3~


	2. Qrow

~ Sticks ~

The twins had never heard of the phenomenon known as Hanahaki Disease before coming to Vale.

In their first year of training, Qrow needs surgery five times. Trips to the doctor to have the vines removed become routine. By the time his team graduates from Beacon, he's lost count of the number of times it's happened. He curses his Semblance every time, idly wishing that he could just find someone who would love him back for once.

It doesn't hit him at home anymore. He's run out of people to fall in love with here. But every time a mission takes him to a new place, with new people, he curses his heart as the infection settles heavy in his lungs once more.

~2/3~


	3. Taiyang and Raven

~ Sticks ~

Raven leaves.

The team has been floundering, broken and leaderless, for too long. Qrow falls further and further into the bottle, trying to kill what's left of his heart so it will stop falling in love.

Taiyang languishes.

The days all bleed into one another, empty and gray. He exists without knowing what he continues to exist for. There is only one thought that breaks through the haze. His lungs should have been a forest by now. He doesn't understand why they're not.

Raven is gone. She left him to return to her tribe.

Why haven't his flowers begun to bloom yet?

~3/3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, the reason why Raven/Taiyang is the only tagged pairing is because it's the only requited one.


End file.
